The prior art is replete with mechanical massagers, the basic purpose of which is generally to duplicate the massaging effect of the fingers of human attendants. Also, the benefits of massage are well known and need not be elaborated upon here. Suffice it to say that prior massaging apparatus suffers from various short-comings, such as high-cost, failure of the massaging elements to perform efficiently and with maximum health benefits, complicated mechanisms and relative freedom from requirements of maintenance, adjustment, etc.
According to the present invention, these disadvantages are eliminated and a highly efficient massager is provided, embodying simple drive mechanism imparting to the beaters or massaging elements motions that more closely approximate or reproduce the motion of a masseur's hands in performing the "Palm Edge Hammer" technique. The system may be used at infinitely-variable speeds so as to produce the desired massage intensity. The arrangement of beaters, camshafts and guide members combines tipping motions of the beaters with circular motion thereof to generate a constantly roving action.
The foregoing and other significant features of the invention will become apparent to those versed in the art as a preferred embodiment of the invention is described in detail in connection with the accompanying drawings.